1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflow device to reflow a carried member that is carried intermittently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been a mounting method and a mounting device to mount electronic components on a tape-shape substrate, in which the tape-shape substrate with a plurality of circuit patterns being formed thereon in series is intermittently carried, and printing of cream solder, mounting of electronic components, and reflow soldering performed by putting the tape-shape substrate through the reflow device, are successively implemented, in order to improve the mounting efficiency of electronic components on the substrate. (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2003-8289, for example)
In order to realize a preferable reflow soldering using a reflow device, it is necessary to heat a tape-shape substrate in accordance with a given heating pattern, in other words, a temperature profile showing temperature change over time. According to the conventional example described above, however, there is an unsolved problem that the heated surface of the tape-shape substrate passing through the reflow device is not heated so that the temperature change over time is constant since the tape-shape substrate for which carrying and carry standby are periodically repeated, is reflowed only by passing through the reflow device.
In view of the unsolved problem of the above-described conventional example, the present invention is intended to provide a reflow device to heat the whole heated surface of a carried member carried intermittently, while keeping the temperature change over time of the heated surface constant.